


you could be my way of life

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, The Altogether (Band RPF)
Genre: College, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: and we take another step into the truly unknowndon't know why but it's somewhere that we have to goand it's dangerously wonderfulso come on, come on





	you could be my way of life

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i know we're all about patbri here but my god do i love these two  
> i mean. college buddies who moved in together into a whole different state  
> these boys are in Love, baby
> 
> title and excerpt from into the wild by lewis watson

Brian’s first day of college.

He was nervous, as all new college students are, and he was beginning to doubt himself.

His thoughts were scattered, clouded by worry. What if he gets lost? What if he never finds friends? And heaven forbid, what if his roommate hates him?

He shook these thoughts away. No, no. He’d be fine. He was a charismatic guy, he tried to get along with everyone. Funny, witty, all around a great guy, at least that’s what he’d heard from others. 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into his new dorm.

He’d be fine.

\--

He heard beforehand who his roommate was going to be, though he hadn’t had a chance to meet him. All he knew was he was a theatre kid, much like himself. He remembered how Laura was excited, playfully punching his arm and telling him he’d finally have someone to talk about nerdy shit with. Brian rolled his eyes at the memory with a fond smile. 

His roommate wasn’t there yet, the dorm empty aside from a few bits of trash left behind where the janitors neglected to clean. He sweeped it to the side with his foot, making a mental note to himself to clean up a bit once he set his things up. He wanted to make a good first impression.

It didn’t take long for him to unpack, he only brought along a few small things to help him settle in. He’d bring his other stuff from home another day, not wanting to overwhelm himself right away.

After a little bit of tidying, Brian leaned back against the wall and took a moment to admire his work. Not perfect just yet, but it at least looked livable. He just hoped his roommate would be alright with his style.

He sat on his bed. A little uncomfortable, but he’d break it in eventually, he thought to himself. Leaning his head against the wall, he stared up at the ceiling and thought of a good introduction for himself.

“Hi, I’m Brian David Gilbert. I’m your new roommate. I hope you like spontaneous singing!” He spoke out loud to himself, gritting his teeth at how annoying he thought he voice sounded. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

“Hey, I’m Brian! I guess we’re roommates now, huh? I hope I don’t drive you off with my outgoing personality!”

He shook his head. No, he’s being stupid. He shouldn’t introduce himself like that, not to someone he just met. It would scare him off for sure. But at the same time, what if the new roommate likes it? It would be a fun opening line, and they could hit it off right away! But also, what if--

That line of thinking was cut off quickly, as the door to the dorm swung open and his roommate arrived.

“Oh, hey there!” The stranger said, his eyes meeting Brian’s with a charming smile.

Brian didn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t this.

“I’m Jonah. Nice to meet you,” he said, shaking Brian’s hand. 

He almost towered over him, Brian noticed. He had to be more than six feet tall, almost a head between them. His handshake was firm- strong, but gentle. His glasses were slightly crooked on his face.

He was incredibly handsome.

Brian snapped himself out of his daze and returned the smile, shaking some hair out of his eyes. “Hi, Jonah! I’m Brian. Guess we’re roommates then, huh?” He took his hand back, a little too awkwardly for his taste, and looked down at the bags Jonah was carrying. 

“Oh, want me to help with those?” Brian reached for one of his bags, and Jonah laughed and handed him one, a guitar case. Brian’s face lit up as he took it, looking back up at Jonah. “Oh, you play guitar?”

“Yeah,” Jonah responded, stepping into the dorm and setting some bags down on his bed. “I play a lot of stringed instruments, actually. I guess I have talented hands.” He chuckled softly, and Brian could feel his cheeks heat as he tried not to stare too hard at this man he just met.

This was going to be a good year.


End file.
